


Falling or Flying?

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About to go skydiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling or Flying?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“I’m not jumping out of a perfectly good plane,” Sherlock says, backing himself against the opposite wall.

“It’ll be fun! It’s just like flying,” Luna responds, and goes back to humming.

“We are flying,” he says, “that’s what planes  _do._ ”

“I’m well aware, thank you,” she says sharply, or as sharply as Luna gets, anyway. “Flying on your own is much more fun, but I was never terribly good with a broom…” she trails off wistfully, twirling one strand of blonde hair around her finger.

She brightens. “So skydiving is the next best thing!”

Sherlock’s already learnt not to ask when she starts talking about flying broomsticks and the like.


End file.
